Valentine's Day
by holdhoiyghost
Summary: valentine's day two-shot cause yeah (no romance, only friendship)


Sin eye's snap open at the sound of a trill. They lean over the side of the bed to find their peachy-colored Togepi jumping, trying to get up. A small noise of confusion comes from Cyndaquil at the foot of the bed.

"What's up, lil fella?" Sin mumbles, leaning down further in order to pick up the baby Pokemon and bring him onto the bed. Togepi trills again and cuddles close to his trainer, making Sin give a small laugh. "Toge, it's 3 in the mornin'. Did you wanna see me that bad?"

Togepi gives a nod and closes his eyes. Cyndaquil trots up to the side of the bed his Trainer and Togepi were on and Sin takes him into their free arm before they lie back down.

The next time Sin woke up, it was to a new face. The new Pokemon lets out a happy trill and starts to nuzzle Sin's face, not really giving them time to understand what was happening.

"Hey, Togepi-" Sin manages to push the creature away enough to realize, "Togetic? When did you evolve?!" A bright smile stretches on Sin's face as they wrap the Togetic in their arms. Cyndaquil let out it's own happy cheer (no fire, since he got scolded for that last time they were inside).

Sin hops out of bed to get ready to feed everyone, with Togetic and Cyndaquil following behind them. They're chatting excitedly to the two Pokemon, even though they know the only responses they'll get are trills and repetitions of the Pokemon's name.

It didn't take too long to get everyone fed, and it was then that Sin realized the whole reason they came back to New Bark Town. Just as they were getting ready to head back upstairs and change, there was a knock at the door.

They change course and head to the door. A relaxed smile stretches across their face as they see Lyra and Ethan outside. Ethan was the one to greet them with a "Happy Valentine's Day!" while holding up a small red bag. Lyra smiles and gives a "Good morning, Sin! Did we come at a bad time?"

Sin looks down at themself and the fact that they were only in their hoodie before giving a shrug. "I just woke up and fed everyone. Y'all can come in while I go change though."

Sin let the pair in before finally going up to get more properly dressed. An excited yell came from downstairs, along with a "Sin when did your Togepi evolve?!"

They laugh and quick-step down the stairs, their bag bouncing and rattling on their back. "He evolved sometime after he came to my room last night. I woke up and found him like that," they respond, giving a soft look to the Pokemon. Togetic gives a happy wiggle of his wings as he continues to eat.

"Anyways, I got your gifts!" Sin opens their back and pulls out a plush Azurill for Lyra and giggles at Lyra's happy squeak. After Lyra takes her plush, Sin pulls out a pair of headphones and holds them out to Ethan.

"Thank you!" he exclaims as he takes them into his hands. He furrows his brows and questions the indentions at the top, which prompts Sin to pull out a pair of Pikachu ear clip-ons.

"They came as a set, but I didn't wanna break them by having too much in the bag," Sin explains as Ethan clips the ears into place on the headphones. He takes his hat off to put them on while giving another thanks at the gift.

Sin zips their bag back up and re-shoulders it before walking over to the counter. Ethan tells them to open his gift first, and they laugh and do. It's a small PokeGear accessory with star charms and a little Jirachi on it, along with a bag of red and pink candies.

"You uh, mentioned how you've wanted something for your Gear so I thought you'd appreciate this! Especially since you talk about space a lot!" To Sin, Ethan seemed to be both nervous and excited about the gift.

"I love it," Sin responds earnestly. They pull their PokeGear from their pocket and attach the small accessory before pocketing it and the bag of candies. The pair share a quick hug before Lyra nudges him out of the way and holds out a small box. Sin takes and opens it, letting their smile grow tenfold as they immediately wrap Lyra in a tight hug.

"This is amazing! This is the best gift, hands down," Sin says as they pull away.

"What is it?" Ethan questions, peeking over Sin's shoulder in order to see.

Inside the box was a picture of a Houndour with too many bandages and a wide smile. "Is that the Pokemon you got out from the river?"

Sin nods and wipes their eyes. "I'm so glad that she's doing better. Has anyone been interested in taking her in?"

Lyra shakes her head. "No one's wanted to take Houndour because she lost one of her legs. They don't think she'll battle well."

Sin furrows their brows before shaking her head. "I'll take her in when I can. She doesn't need someone who only wants her for battling."

Lyra and Ethan both smile at that while Lyra gives a "You're right, Sin. She needs someone who'll appreciate her for her."

Ethan butts in with a "I know you're having a moment and stuff, but if we don't get going we're gonna miss our reservation!"

Lyra laughs slightly when Sin says "What reservation?" while giving the pair a look of confusion.

Before they leave, Sin gets all of their Pokemon back into their respective balls (Cyndaquil included).


End file.
